Le Garçon Masqué
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: A girl, Katie, loves the books and movies about the Phantom of the Opera, but what will happen when she meets a boy that looks just like Erik?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Phantom of the Opera fanfic. I'm a little nervous, but thanks to my dear friend TheNarnianPhantomStallion, who is also my beta for this story, is helping me keep the characters in character. She also titled the story too, so a HUGE thank you to her!**

**Please review! **

Katie skipped down the road singing a song from the movie 'The Phantom of the Opera' at the top of her lungs.

She ignored all the strange looks that other people gave her. She spun in circles singing,

"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!" She crashed into a boy about her age, maybe just a little older.

He was tall and quite muscled. And one half of his face was covered with a white mask, but the side of his face she could see was quite hand—wait a second… A white mask? What in the world!

What the fudge! He looked like Erik! Erik! From Phantom of the Opera!

And then they made eye contact.

The boy cringed a little like he thought she was going to hit him, and ran off before too many people saw him there.

Leaving Katie staring in amazement at the Erik look alike.

_**A few days later:**_

"And in the movie the jerk of a woman Christine completely dumped poor Erik! I mean really? All he wanted was someone to love, and someone to love him!"

Katie was walking with her friend Karen, and telling her _everything_ about Phantom of the Opera that she knew.

"And Christine left with Raoul! He's just such a stuck up bratty pansy!" Katie threw her hands in the air in a dramatic way.

"Wow. Katie, you seem to know everything about the Phantom of the Opera." Karen gave her a smile.

"No I don't. I haven't even read the books." Katie said in a bit of frustration.

"There's _books_!" Karen's eyes widened at the mention of 'books'. There wasn't just a book but books?

"Yup! I really really wanna read them, but I can't seem to find them at the library so I think I'll have to buy them." Katie's attention span was waning as she was suddenly drawn to their old camp dining hall. "Come on Karen, let's explore it, I haven't been in there ever since they got the new cafeteria!" She tugged at Karen's arm.

"We shouldn't." Karen pulled back with a worried look.

"Come on Karen. You know you want to!" Katie flashed her a 'pretty please' look.

Karen _did_ know she wanted to. But she also knew how deep of doo-doo she would get into if her mom (A counselor) found them.__"Alright. But only if the door is unlocked, and if my mom, or any of the other counselors find us it was all your idea!"

"It _was_ all my idea!" Katie grinned mischievously.

"Exactly." Karen nodded and they took off.

They tried the door, and found that it was unlocked and they stepped inside. It was dark, and slightly damp, and being a basement like place, it reminded Katie of Erik's Lair a little bit.

"Wow. Karen, this would make a pretty good Lair for Erik, however there is no underground lake. I wish there was an underground lake." Katie clapped her hands feeling giddy.

"You're hyper aren't you?" Karen raised her eyebrow though Katie hadn't seen her.

"Mhm!" Then Katie's eyes grew wide, as she remembered something, and she spun to face Karen again. "I saw him!"

"You saw who?" Karen stared at her blankly at trying to figure out what on earth her friend was talking about.

"Him, Erik, The Phantom!" Katie said passionately.

"Oh come on Katie, we know you have a large imagination, but this is too far!" Karen crossed her arms as they stopped walking.

"But I did! It was before camp started, I was twirling down the road, and well I banged into him! He had a white half mask, and he had the muscle, and the half of his face that you could see was quite handsome! In fact, so handsome that you wouldn't think that he could have anything wrong with the other half of his face!" Katie felt like shouting it. Just the thought made her feel like she was in a dream.

Karen stared at Katie in surprise. She knew what a huge imagination her friend had, as in, pretending book characters are real, pretending she could date her computer, and also pretending that she was a world famous bull fighter, but _this_ was _way_ too far! "Mhm, Katie, I don't think I believe you!"

"Fine don't believe me, but I saw him nonetheless!" With that Katie began to twirl around in the basement singing, First in a low voice, "Sing to me! Sing to me my Angel of Music!" And then in a higher voice, "Ahhhhhahahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Karen froze. This was a sure way to get them all in trouble! Someone would hear Katie and come running. "I'm leaving!" she shook her head and nervously began taking a few strides back.

"Okay, but I _do_ however want you to leave my backpack, it does have my newest book and I want to read it later." Katie called out in a low voice.

"So do I even want to know what book it is?" Karen asked hurriedly.

"Yup. Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux." Katie said with a sigh.

_**The masked boy's POV:**_

Erik was running. He was being chased by a police officer. He would have just strangled him, except there were too many people around him.

He heard a voice, a sweet voice, quite loud, but sweet, singing a song that he recognized. As he looked around to see where the voice was coming from, he quit looking where he was going. And he crashed into the voice.

The girl gasped and put her hands up to her lips in surprised shock, "I-" She had started to speak but then broke off staring at him.

How dare she stare! He didn't want her to stare! She reminded him of another red haired girl that had called him names, and thrown things at him. His eyes locked with hers, and before he could stop it he cringed, but then he broke his greenish yellow eyed gaze from her blue one, and ran. He couldn't stay there when there were people trying to hunt him down. He just couldn't risk it no matter how curious he was.

He didn't look back not once, he just ran, not caring who he knocked over.

He was faster than the police, that is unless they had a car.

He was finally where he had left his backpack. It was black, like the rest of his clothing, and held in it all the belongings he had in the world.

A Bible that had belonged to the only person in the world that had loved him. Sometimes he would read it; but only for Antoinette Giry.

His blanket, black like his clothing, a miniature keyboard, batteries(For the keyboard) , sheet music, blank sheet music, what little food he had, and the little bit of money.

He hid there, and hoped that no one would find him. He even prayed a little bit to the God that he knew didn't love him. He'd always been told that God hated him.

Erik Destler knew how much like Erik the Phantom, from the Phantom of the Opera he was. He was unloved, and his only friend was named, Madame Antoinette Giry. He had an ugly face, but he didn't know how he got it, his parents hated him, the one girl he had loved, that he had thought loved him, had betrayed him.

Perhaps he would have cried. But he had had the tears beaten out of him. He couldn't cry. Not even when he wanted to.

He had also been told ever since he was the young age of three that he wasn't to cry, because he was a sissy.

And now that he was sixteen, it would be wrong to cry, men don't cry.

He had no idea where he would go.

**You like? You hate? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go! I would like to thank TheNarnianPhantomStallion, for being my wonderfuly amazing beta!**

**And in response to a few of my reviewers,**

**HungerGamesCrazy: Thank you _so_ much for not killing me! In gratitude, I have updated!**

**O.: Thanks :)**

**CourtneyRBowman: Wouldn't we all?**

**PhantomWaffles: Thank you :)**

**And to all of you, thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing I never thought I would get FIVE reviews on my first POTO Fanfiction! =)**

**Review!**

Erik ran as fast as he could. His legs were getting tired, and for good cause, because he had been running for two miles!

With a gasp he paused at a large gate with a sign saying, _Amazing Grace Music and Song Camp._

If there was singing he at least wanted to see if the singers were any good…since he loved music so.

He crept up the path, hoping beyond hope that no one was there. Not there yet anyway, and to his relief no one was. He struggled to find a place to sleep. He was tired at the moment, and all he wanted was to sleep.

The first place that he found was a somewhat small building that looked like a church. He snorted. Some people might like church, but not him. God wouldn't want him. Not even his own mother had wanted him.

She hadn't wanted and hated him so much, that as soon as she saw his disfigured face, she had called an adoption center, and said she wanted to place him up for adoption.

There, some of the parents said that they would foster him, but that they didn't want to adopt him. When he was taken to a boy's school, the other boys had picked on him, and took his food, which really didn't make him very happy, and so he would beat them up.

That was why he had so much muscle.

He sighed at the thoughts, and then snuck on farther up.

A stage! His eyes began to sparkle. And he nearly smiled. His whole life he had wanted to stand on a stage, and sing, _Past the Point of N__o Return._

He tried to open the door to get into the building that the stage was in, but it was locked. His face fell again in disappointment.

He heard a car coming, so he ducked into the shadows, and shut his eyes. Doing that made it near to impossible for anyone to see him.

Black clothes, black backpack, and black hair. He really had no reason to wear bright colors. No reason at all. Bright clothes were for people that were loved.

"So, we're going to have up to _fifty_ kids by Wednesday?" A voice asked a few yards away from where he hid himself.

"Yup we are, about half boys half girls," another voice spoke sounding enthusiastic.

"What musical do you want to have them do this year?" Voice 1 asked sounding just as excited but trying to keep business-like.

"I want to have them do Phantom of the Opera, but it might be hard to learn all the lines," said Voice 2.

"True," said Voice 1 before the two adults walked away.

Erik waited till he hadn't heard any noise for a few minutes, and then he went to find a new hiding place.

Next was the Cafeteria, which was also locked.

Finally, after trying to get into the dorms, he sat down next to an old building, and sighed. He was too tired to look any further.

He leaned up against an old looking thick board, and hit his head on something hard and round. A door knob? No wonder the wood was so thick, it was a door.

He opened the door, and crawled in. After getting situated he curled up on the floor and went to sleep.

_**The next day:**_

It was Wednesday, the day that the voice had said that there would be at least fifty kids. He could tell. They were running around screaming, and typically going crazy.

It was getting on his nerves, and giving him a headache. He groaned as he reached for his Punjab, ready to kill the first person who came near. Luckily, for the kids and Erik's ears, there was a large bell being rung, which silenced the kids.

Erik was happy, well as happy as he ever was, and began to play the simplest song in the world on his keyboard. _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

After an hour or two, he heard female voices.

"Come on Karen, let's explore it, I haven't been in there ever since they got the new cafeteria!" An excited voice piped.

Erik jumped a bit at the voice. Who was there? And _what _was it that was going to get explored? He nervously peeked his head around to see if he would get any visible answers. Unable to get any, he slumped back down in frustration. His heart was pounding a little in anxiety.

"We shouldn't," A lesser enthused voice sounded.

_Now who was that? How many people were there?_

"Come on Karen. You know you want to!" The excited girl's voice sounded exasperated.

Well now he knew one of their names.

."Alright, but only if the door is unlocked. And if my mom, or any of the other counselors find us it was all your idea!" Karen finally agreed.

_No, not in here!_Erik was beginning to feel panicky. What could he do?

"It _was_ all my idea!" The excited girl's voice got even more excited.

"Exactly." Karen said in a worried voice.

"Wow. Karen, this would make a pretty good Lair for Erik, however there is no underground lake. I wish there was an underground lake," the excited unnamed girl started sounding giddy.

He heard hand clapping.

"You're hyper aren't you?" Karen asked.

"Mhm!" the other girl's voice sounded like she was drifting out of focus. Then there was a pause, and she said something in a hyper excited voice. "I saw him!"

"You saw who?" Karen asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Him, Erik, The Phantom!" The unnamed girl said passionately.

"Oh come on Katie, we know you have a large imagination, but this is too far!" Karen said and Erik could almost hear her cross her arms.

Ah, so her name was Katie. Wait who did she say she saw? Oh no, It had to be that red-headed girl he had run into!

"But I did! It was before camp started, I was twirling down the road, and well I banged into him! He had a white half mask, and he had the muscle, and the half of his face that you could see was quite handsome! In fact, so handsome that you wouldn't think that he could have anything wrong with the other half of his face!" Katie's voice rose as if she were about to shout.

She was talking about him. His breathing quickened, she wouldn't find him would she?

"Mhm, Katie, I don't think I believe you!" Karen said in slight aggravation at Katie.

"Fine don't believe me, but I saw him nonetheless!" Katie huffed.

Then Erik heard footsteps like someone dancing, and heard Katie, he believed, singing a song from The Phantom of the Opera. When she started to sing he knew that it was the redheaded girl for sure.

"Sing to me! Sing to me my Angel of Music!" And then in a higher voice, "Ahhhhhahahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He smiled a little. She could switch from Tenor to Soprano pretty good.

"I'm leaving!" Karen said in worriment and disbelief.

"Okay, but I _do_ however want you to leave my backpack, it does have my newest book and I want to read it later." Katie called out in a low voice.

"So do I even want to know what book it is?" Karen asked hurriedly.

Erik could almost hear the smirk in Katie's tone. "Yup. Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux," came the voice of Katie with a sigh.

He heard the friend leaving, and then heard someone plop down on the steps near the door and turn a light on.

She would see him! He began to panic all over again

_**Katie's POV:**_

.

Katie's head jerked up. She heard a scuffling noise. What was it?

**Please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chap ;) Thank you to alllllllll of my AMAZING reviewers for reviewing on my story :)**

**And thank you so much to my awesome beta TheNarnianPhantomStallion. If you guys like my stories you would LOVE hers! So if you haven't already read hers then go read them!**

**And please keep reviewing!**

Katie was freaking out. What in the world was that freaky scuffling noise? She didn't hear it after a few minutes so she settled back down, she was sure that it had been just a mouse.

Well at least that's what she thought until she heard a sneeze.

Katie jumped probably two feet off the ground in surprise.

_**Erik's POV:**_

Erik's heart was about to beat out of his chest. He barely breathed. He felt as if he would try anything to make her think that he had been a mouse, or a rat, and if she was a typical girl she would freak out and run. He was hoping so much that she was a typical girl.

Maybe he could make a squeaking noise and throw it across the room to her feet. He was good at throwing his voice and making people think he was right beside them and not faraway.

He closed his eyes, and prayed one of the few prayers he would ever pray.

_God that my one friend believes in,_

_I know that you hate me, and that nothing I do will make you love me, but please, don't let this girl find me! Whatever you do, don't let her find me!_

He felt a tickling in his nose.

_No no no! Please oh please no! Don't sneeze Erik!_

"Ah-ah-achoo!" Erik froze and barely breathed.

He heard a gasp.

"Who's there?" Katie's voice sounded alarmed.

He didn't move. Maybe she would give up.

"Who is it!" the girl's voice got stronger—almost demanding and she sounded a little scared. "I-I know that mice don't sneeze that loud! I-if you think I'm gonna hurt you, I promise I won't!"

_Hurt me? How could she? __**I'm**__ the one with the Punjab, and __**I'm**__ the one with the most muscle! I'm taller, probably older, stronger, yeah she c__ouldn't __**ever**__ hurt me!_

He heard her footsteps coming closer. What should he do! His breath was coming fast, and he knew he had to do something, anything so that the girl, Katie, wouldn't see him, but he wanted to see what this red haired girl was going to do.

She walked right by him, looking in the opposite direction. Without thinking, he grabbed her. He wasn't going to let her see him.

He clamped his right arm around her middle, and pulled her close to him, then his left hand went over her mouth. Before he could chase the thought away, he thought that she fit perfectly into his body.

And then she freaked. He felt her breath coming fast, and a moment later wished that he had somehow made it so that she couldn't move her legs.

She kicked straight up, kicking him in that one place, that every boy knows hurts worse than nearly any pain that can be inflicted upon a boy. Right 'Where the sun don't shine.'

He howled in pain and let go of her.

To his surprise she didn't run. Instead she paused to look at her attacker. "You look like Erik!"

_How does she know my name? MAN THIS HURTS!_

He refused to answer her. The pain was nearly unbearable. He bent over double and rocked back and forth.

"I think I banged into you a few days ago. On the street, I was dancing, and then I spun and danced right into you, and you ran off." Katie mused, staring at him strangely.

He wanted to tell her to shut up. For a number of reasons...

Number One: He was finding himself liking her, at least her voice, the more she talked or sang, and therefore didn't want to continue hearing the voice that he would never get to train.

You see even at his young age of sixteen, he was already quite talented, in both instruments, and voices. He could play any instrument he could get his hands on. He could almost do anything with his voice. His could throw it almost at any distance. He could even change his voice to make it sound different. You name it! He could do it. Any body that heard his voice were mesmerized. He could even hypnotize people with his singing.

Number Two: He didn't want to be annoyed, which was what her talking was doing. He was itching to gag her somehow. Anything to make her stop jabbering.

Number Three: He didn't take kindly to people who inflicted pain on him, even if it was accidental.

And number Four: She was annoying him, and he didn't want to break whatever gentleman he had left in him, and strangle her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I kicked you, I was freaking out, and I didn't know who you were, or if you were going to hurt me, and-." Katie stared at him with wide eyes and he stared right back.

He looked into her face, and into her eyes. He could tell allot about a person from their eyes.

She was in earnest? She really hadn't meant to hurt him? And now she was concerned about him?

Nobody had cared about him really—except Antoinette.

"Are you okay? Please speak to me! Or are you a mute? Can you not speak? Or deaf?" She bent down to his level where he was kind of still sitting. She tilted her head the same way an inquisitive puppy would, as she asked this, and flashed him big blue eyes.

He swallowed and said something to her. The something was, "I'm fine."

_**Katie's POV:**_

After getting no answer from whoever was sneezing, instead of giving up, Katie decided to investigate.

She stood up and placed her book on the cold cement steps with a longing look, and then walked towards the noise.

She nearly shrieked as an arm sneaked around her waist and pulled her towards a body.

She would have shrieked too, but another hand was around her mouth.

She struggled, till at last she knew what she should do. The arms felt like they belonged to a man or a boy, so standing on one foot, she jerked upwards with her other foot, kicking the person behind her very hard in a place that would hurt very badly.

She was about to run, but she was curious as to who it was. She turned around, and gasped. It was such a quiet gasp that she was sure no one could have heard it.

He looked like The Phantom of the Opera! Like Erik!

"You look like Erik!" She could not believe her eyes!

Then she realized where she had seen him. He was the boy she had banged into!

"I think I banged into you. A few days ago. I was dancing down the street, and crashed into you, and then you ran off."

He wouldn't answer. She hadn't meant to kick him, she just hadn't known what else to do. He didn't look up but stayed bent over and rocked in pain. After a while he stopped.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I kicked you, I was just freaking out, and I didn't know who you were, or if you were going to hurt me, and-." Then she realized suddenly he was staring at her intently.

He still refused to talk, but was looking right into her eyes, almost as if he was reading her mind.

It freaked her out a little. Maybe he was a mute! Or deaf! That would explain _so_ much!

"Are you okay? Please speak to me! Are you a mute? Can you not speak? Are you deaf?" She asked quickly. She knew she had asked too many questions but she couldn't stop herself. She had to know or she would go insane.

Without meaning to she tilted her head just like a puppy, and listened to the answer that finally came.

"I'm fine." It was a grumble but nonetheless it was an answer and he had spoken!

"Oh good! Just never ever grab me from behind again!" She smiled at him, wondering why he had a mask on. Was it the same reason as from Phantom of the Opera? She doubted that.

She heard the bell at that moment.

She sighed but then she began to stumble over words, "Oh my goodness I've got to go eat now or I'll get found and get into trouble!" Her eyes were wide with the fright of getting found out, and she left her book as she left. Forgetting she had even had it with her.

As she ran Erik watched her, then once she was gone he picked up the book, and read about the man so like himself.

**Oh wow. . . I think that Erik is starting to like Katie! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chap! Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! And thank you to my amazing beta TheNarnianPhantomStallion.**

**One person asked how she was supposed to picture Erik. He looks like a younger Gerard Butler, with yellowish green eyes, and instead of his natural hair being light brown it's black.**

**Please pretty please review!**

Katie wolfed down her food she was so excited!

First, She had met someone, exactly like the Phantom of the Opera, someone like Erik!

Second, The play that they were going to do was Phantom of the Opera!

And third: they were having sloppy joes, her favorite food!

"Katie, you really need to slow down! You'll choke!" A know-it-all voice cut through Katie's excited thoughts.

Katie shook her head at Coral, the tall slender, brown haired, brown eyed, somewhat snobby girl.

Coral rolled her eyes, thinking to herself, _"My this girl is __**so**__ immature!" _Then she turned to Karen, who was also sitting at the table. "What role do you think you'll get in the play?"

Karen swallowed the food in her mouth, then with an indifferent look on her face, said, "I don't know, but I don't really care."

Katie's eyes lit up, "Karen, you'd be Meg! You've got long blond hair, and well, you're pretty enough!"

"I think I'm going to be Christine." Coral gave her sickening 'I'm so much better than you' smile, and flipped her hair back.

Katie bit back the words, 'You'd make a better Carlotta.'

As soon as her plate was clean, Katie reached into her backpack, to get her Phantom of the Opera book, but it wasn't there! "It's gone!" She exclaimed with horror.

Coral and Karen looked at Katie. Her eyes were wide, and she looked about to cry.

"What's gone?" Karen and Coral were thoroughly confused.

"My book! My Phantom of the Opera book!" Slowly, Katie realized where it was. "Wait, never mind, I think I left it in the dorm."

Coral rolled her eyes at the absurdity of this strange red-headed girl, and excused herself to go sit with some of the cooler people.

_**With Erik:**_

He stretched out on the cold cement floor, he was bored, and also didn't want anyone to find him, so he wasn't going to play his keyboard.

At that moment he heard the door creak open.

Without looking at who it was he threw the Punjab around their neck, and started to choke the life out of them.

A feminine squeak emitted from his prey and then he looked into the person's eyes.

His eyes widened when he realized he was about to strangle Katie. Quickly, not wanting to be accused of killing a girl, the one girl that seemed to be being nice to him, he pulled the Punjab off her neck.

The damage was already done though. Katie immediately backed up against the wall, rubbing her neck where he had tugged the Punjab around, and gasping for her breath. Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion as she stared at him in shock.

Erik collapsed to the ground, and put his hands to his face, rocking back and forth.

He could feel her fear of him. What did he expect? He had nearly killed her!

"Erik's sorry! Erik's very very sorry! Please don't hurt Erik! Don't tell anyone about Erik, please oh please don't tell anyone about Erik!" He cried out, not daring to look up at Katie.

"Who's Erik?" Katie knew who Erik in her book was, but, this boy, was his name Erik too?

"Me," he still refused to look up at her. He was so ashamed of himself.

Oh, well that explained the look on his face when I said that he looked like Erik. Katie mused to herself. "I won't tell." She announced.

Erik's head jerked up. She wasn't going to tell?

"I came for my book, I think it's here." Katie relaxed slightly from her stance against the wall.

Erik nodded, then walked over for the book, and handed it to Katie.

Katie bit back the urge to touch this Erik's mask. She suddenly knew how Christine felt, when she was in Erik's lair. Curious, wanting to see what was under the mask.

She reached her hand up to his mask, and barely touched the white leather, when he jerked his face away.

His yellowish green eyes looked like flames almost glowing. He was furious.

"I'm sorry! I'll go." Katie cried out, panic and terror gripping her very being. Not saying another word she quickly left, with Erik watching her leave.

He couldn't take any more rejection, not now. Not ever. He fisted the wall beside him angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I was gonna update yesterday, but I got busy.**

**Any who, please read and review!**

**And thank you to all my reviewers!**

Katie ran, terrified. She hadn't meant to try to take the mask off, she just couldn't contain her curiosity! She ducked into the little theater shaking with fear. She needed to be here anyway. Auditions.

Who should she audition for? She _wanted_ to be Christine, but Christine had long brown ringlets, and she had long auburn waves. Plus every time Katie thought about kissing anyone playing Raoul she gagged.

Then she thought about it. She kinda liked a tall cute boy named Chase. But, knowing him, he wouldn't addition for anything. He was stage shy. If it was a shorter boy named James, she did _not_ want to even think about it!

And then of course there were tons of boys she didn't know!

Coral came up to Katie. Walking her annoying princess walk, which Katie was sure she developed just to make boys look at her so called 'cute' butt.

"Katie!" Coral was acting sweet, which, in Katie's mind was by far worse than when she was throwing insults.

"Coral!" Two could play the sickening sweet game!

"Who are you going to try out for?" Now her mind was made up.

"Christine."

Coral drew back in surprise.

"Christine? But-but-well. ." Coral trailed off in surprise. How could Katie, the hot tempered, often hyper, red haired girl try out to be _Christine_?

Katie grinned, "Yes Coral, Christine. Who are you trying out for?"

"Why, Katie, I thought you knew! I'm trying out for Christine as well!" Coral looked as if she wanted to rip Katie's brains out and feed them to the vultures.

Katie put her hand to her lips in feign surprise. "You are? Why, fancy that!"

Coral smiled again, this time the fake smile was strained. "Yes I am."

Katie smiled warmly, and held out her hand, "May the best girl win."

And as Coral walked away Katie said under her breath, "Please God, let me be the best girl this time?"

As the tryouts continued, Katie got more and more nervous. Some of the kids she could tell weren't going to make it.

One boy was trying out for Erik, and he squeaked. Nearly every other note he would squeak. Another, one trying out for Raoul, was not fop enough. Which was good. No one wants to be fop enough to be Raoul!

Then came the Christine's.

"Coral Hanson?"

Coral smiled sweetly, and walked on the stage.

"I'm going to sing 'Think of Me'" She got herself situated, then began to sing. "_Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye!_" She was acting much more like a Carlotta, than a Christine.

"_Re-!_"

"Very nice Coral, but I think that you would make a better Carlotta. Carlotta is much more of an outgoing singer, like you, Christine is quieter."

Coral was shocked. She was being told she would be a better Carlotta?

"But! Mrs. Mayfield!"

Mrs. Mayfield merely waved her off stage, and called the next name.

"June Rockefeller?"

June, a jumpy girl walked up onto the stage, but the stress of having so many of her peers watching her caused her to faint.

It took a good five minutes to wake her up, and get her off stage.

"Katie Lee?"

Katie walked up on stage. Her mouth was going dry, her hands were sweating. She was terrified, but she was going to continue! She opened her mouth, and she sounded more like Christine. Slightly nervous, but clear.

"_Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye! Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try!_"

She was also cut off, but not with a 'You should be Carlotta', she was cut off with a, "I think we have found our new Christine!"

At least Katie waited till off stage, and in the dorm to faint.

_**Erik's POV:**_

Erik was sure he had a path worn from where he was pacing. Every single sound made him gasp, and spin around Punjab in hand, ready to defend himself. Each time it was a mouse.

He was bored. Bored stiff.

Finally, hearing things quieting down at the camp, he poked his head out of the basement. It was dark. Erik decided to do a slightly risky thing.

He crept out of the basement, his new prison, and crept close to the little theater.

Three days ago, when he had first come, he had seen through the window a baby grand piano. He was hoping beyond hope that the door was unlocked.

It was! He was so excited! He crept up to the piano, turned on the lamp, and began to play a soft melody. Music of the Night.

He played it through, over, and over. He played every song in the Phantom of the Opera movie.

As he played he heard soft footsteps, and then the door creaked open.

"Who's there?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter friends! Thank you to my faithful reviewers, and my beta TheNarnianPhantomStallion!**

**Please review!**

**Also, TheNarnianPhantomStallion and I are writing a crossover Phantom of the Opera story together! It'll get really funny in parts so please go read and review it too!**

Erik froze. A female voice had called out to him. The small lamp was on so that he could see the music, he instantly turned it off.

"Who's there?" the voice called out in suspicion.

The voice sounded familiar, and very scared. The large overhead light turned on, and Erik tried to hide, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Erik! You scared me!" It was Katie. A part of him was a little mad at her still, well very mad, but the other part of him wanted to thank her a million times for being her instead of someone else. But he didn't do it.

"Turn that light on, and I'll turn this one off." She said to him.

Erik took a good look at Katie, before he smirked and turned the little piano lamp on.

She was wearing light blue pj's with horses running across them, and her red hair was loose, and slightly tangled. She looked so sleepy.

Katie flipped the light off, and made her way to the baby grand piano. Sitting on the piano bench beside Erik she said, "I'm sorry I tried to take off your mask. Sometimes I'm too curious."

Erik snorted in agreement, then he realized that Katie was up. She shouldn't be up!

"What are you doing up? I thought there was a curfew at this camp!"

"There is. I just had to pee, and well I was going back and I heard someone playing the piano," Katie said looking sheepish.

"Oh," Erik sighed.

Katie leaned up against Erik and closed her eyes. His shoulder was a little bony, but comfortable at the same time.

Erik's heart started beating extremely fast by her actions but he slowly smirked, and began to play Music of the Night.

Katie smiled, and snuggled up closer.

Erik was freaking out at her closeness. He hit a flat where it called for a natural. He _never_ did things like that!

He saw a shape outside the window.

"Katie!" he whisper screamed.

Her head jerked up. "What?"

"Someone is out there." There was an edge to his voice.

Katie shoved him under the piano bench, and began to play the song on the piano. She kept forgetting her B flats, and she let out an exasperated growl.

"Fine Mr. Piano, if that's the way you want it!"

She played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, reciting the notes as she played them.  
"C, C, G, G, A, A, G,"

"Who's in here?" a feminine and familiar voice called.

"Miss Anne?" Katie peered through the window.

"Katie?" It was Miss Anne.

The light came on.

"What are you doing in here?" Miss Anne inquired in suspicion.

"I know we have a curfew. I'm sorry. I had to go to the bathroom, and I thought I heard someone in here. So I came in, and then decided to play piano for a little bit, cause I couldn't go to sleep." Katie explained.

"Alright. Be back in your dorm room in fifteen minutes. I'll check in here after that, okay?" Miss Anne prepared to leave.

Katie nodded then looked down at her feet,"Come on Erik, she left. I don't want you to have to be in the basement, cause it's so cold, but, I don't know where else you can stay, so come on."

Katie grabbed Erik's hand, which was surprisingly warm, and pulled him out the door.

As she pulled him across the stretch of grass between the dorms, the chapel, and the dining hall he couldn't help but think that she had so much energy for being so tired.

They reached the door to the basement, and Katie wondered if she should tell him about the play, and about how she was going to play Christine, but then realized that her eyes were almost shut.

She hugged Erik, and kissed his cheek, not romantically, but like a friend, and whispered, "Night Erik," before running back to her dorm room, and crawling into bed, dreaming of her new masked friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I have no excuses but laziness. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, and thank you to TheNarnianPhantomStallion who is my amazing beta!**

**By the way! Me and her, are writing a crossover with Phantom Stallion, called Out of the TV. And I like the name Katie as you can tell from my stories!**

Erik was in shock over what had just happened there. He put his hand to his now burning cheek. Her lips had been there. She had kissed him!

He was starting to shake. What did this mean? Did she love him? No, that was too much to ask. No girl would like him like that. It was impossible! Then again, she hadn't seen his face. . .

He sighed. Oh, he felt so confused.

_**Next day:**_

"So Katie," came the snobby voice, "I heard that you were caught in the auditorium last night." Coral asked, flipping back her perfect hair "Is that true?"

Katie groaned silently, and in her mind beat Coral to a pulp. "Yes Coral I was in the auditorium."

Coral looked appalled. "After curfew!"

Katie smiled a thin, fake smile, "Yes after curfew."

The person in her mind stomped on Coral till her brain was mush.

Coral put her hand to her chest, and gasped. "Why Katie, you should know better than that!"

"Coral what I do is none of your business!" The person in Katie's brain was now feeding a dead Coral to the vultures. She hoped they didn't get stomach ache since she was already so rotten.

Coral looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I was just looking out for my friend." Anyone could tell that Coral was being a fake.

Katie patted Coral on the arm, and walked somewhere else to eat her breakfast. She was not going to sit at the same table as her!

Then an idea popped into her mind. She checked her dolphin watch, and ran to the basement.

"Erik?" she called out.

He was still sleeping. He even slept with his mask on. For a moment Katie thought she felt butterflies in her stomach. Almost like she-. She quickly chased that thought away. She didn't like him like that. Did she?

She edged close to him. She was going to wake him up. But then she thought, '_I want to know what's under the mask. Maybe a little peek won'__t hurt?'_

She tiptoed over to him, and with a funny feeling in her tummy she lifted the leather mask.

The instant Erik felt air on his face he sat straight up, and punched the person who had removed his mask.

Katie gave out a cry of pain, as she hit the floor. She backed up in a corner, terrified he would hurt her again.

She had gotten a glimpse of his face, and though it was scarred, and ugly what really hurt her was the look of pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." She was crying very hard, how could she have done this to him?

She wasn't scared of his face, although it was something to look at.

The whole right side of his face was covered in red marks, and bumps, and his nose, (He did have one) was bent, and messed up, the eye on the right side of his face, sunk deeper into his skull than the other, but it didn't look terrible.

Tears were leaking from her eyes. How could she have been so cruel?

Erik reached for his mask, to take it from her, but she pulled it out of his reach, and looked up into his face. His eyes were full of pain, and hurt.

Katie's heart broke into a million pieces. How could someone hate someone else because of their looks? Erik was a sweet boy. In fact, he was the sweetest boy she had ever met.

Erik was confused. Why was she just staring at his face like that? Was his face so terrible that she couldn't even tear her eyes from it?

He tried to keep his face from showing the emotion he was feeling, but he couldn't. He still refused to cry.

"_I can't cry, I won't cry, I can't cry, I won't cry."_

He watched as Katie slowly got to her feet, and stretched her hand up to his face. He tried not to flinch, but he did flinch a little.

Her warm hand came into contact with his malformed face, but not as a slap. As a gentle caress.

His goldish green eyes met her blue ones. He was more confused than ever now. She wasn't scared of his face?

As she pulled her hand away, and backed up against the wall he knew what she was scared of. Not his face, but him.

"I'm sorry Katie, really I am, please forgive me! Erik didn't mean it!" Erik took a step toward her, wanting her forgiveness.

Katie had learned that when he started speaking of himself in the third person, he was upset. Just like in the book.

Before she could say anything he knelt on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Erik's sorry. Erik didn't mean to punch Katie, please forgive Erik!" His pleading eyes only broke Katie's heart even more, and she knelt beside him.

"Erik, it's okay." Katie said softly.

Erik fought back the tear that was fighting it's way out of his eye. He tried to block it out, but it slid down his cheek against his will. He knew what Katie would say next.

"Erik's sorry, and Erik knows that you don't want to be friends with him anymore." In a whisper that he didn't think she could hear he said, "Not even Erik's own momma wanted to be friends with him."

Suddenly Katie dropped the mask, her eyes flashing, and stood up. "This is an outrage!"

Erik's eyes widened and he fought the urge to press against the wall his own self.. What was an outrage? Why was she shouting like this?

"How can someone's own mother not want them, just because of their face?" Her hands were clenched into tight fists.

Erik grabbed her hand. "You don't hate me?" His eyes were wide with amazement.

Katie stared at him like he was an idiot. "No I don't hate you. Why would I hate you? You can't help your face."

Erik stared at her in amazement, then slowly and carefully moved in closer. She thought she knew what he was doing, but before she had time to flip out, his lips were on hers.

She felt sparks go all the way through her body. A warmth feeling flooded through her and she almost thought she would swoon.

This was the best kiss she had ever had! Not that she had had many kisses, but still.

She had a feeling that this was what love was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my word it has been forever since I have last updated, and I am SO sorry! I had writers block and then my computer crashed, and I am so so so sorry!**

**Please enjoy this!**

**As much as I wanted to write a long chapter it seemed to stop fine where it did so, I stopped it there.**

**And a huge thank you to TheNarnianPhantomStallion my epic beta reader!**

**Please be forgiving, and review!**

**Thank you!**

Erik felt as though a barrier of hate, fear and sorrow had broken through. He cried as he had never cried before. Hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He had kissed a girl, and she hadn't skinned him alive or hated him!

She seemed to like it as much as he did. She had put her arms around his neck, and now seemed a little reluctant to let go.

Erik hugged her, smiling through his tears. He put his head on top of hers, hugging her close. She hugged him back, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She then sighed happily.

Both of them jumped when the large bell began to clang, signaling play practice.

Katie sighed. "I don't want to go."

"You're the lead role," Erik said a matter-of-factly.

"I want to stay here." She wanted to hug him again. How could she think of leaving him now?

Erik sighed, and pushed her away, feeling like he was losing the girl he had just got. "You have to go. You are the lead role, and you need to practice, that way you can wow the crowds."

Katie sighed again, hugging him again like she wanted to again. She slowly stepped out of the basement into the bright 10 o'clock sunshine.

She wanted to go back down into the basement, even if it was a little cold for her. She would much rather be warm, but she wanted Erik with her!

She walked to the auditorium and of course Coral was waiting for her outside the doors.

"Katie!" That annoying voice called her name. The girl made the name Katie sound like it had put a bad taste in her mouth.

Katie glanced at Coral, what'd this queen of brats want? "Hi Coral, how's it going?"

With a sickeningly sweet smile Coral answered, "Well, I heard tell that you might not get to be Christine, because of your behavior. You know, sneaking out at night?"

Katie stared at Coral/Carlotta in shock. "What did you say?"

Coral smiled the most sickening smile known to man, and said, "They said I might get to be Christine in the play, and _you_ would have to play _Carlotta_."

Katie felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Not get to play Christine? She had wanted that role so badly! And her personality fit better than Coral's!

Her breath was coming slightly faster than it had before, and she dashed in the door.

The moment she stepped inside, she realized Coral had been lying. Instead of a teacher standing there saying, 'You don't get to play Christine, you have to play Carlotta instead!' there was one of Coral's friends (how Coral managed to have friends no one knows) holding a can of silly string.

Katie let out a scream as Coral's friend, a heavyset yellow haired girl sprayed pink silly string all over her.

Her new white shirt was ruined! She didn't normally cry because of clothes, but she started to cry.

The director came over took one look at Katie, than turned to Coral's friend.

"Joy!" Joy dropped the can with a clatter, then turned to the director, "Mrs. Mayfield I claim insanity!"

Mrs. Mayfield gave Joy a look, then turned to Katie, "Katie, I think that if you put that in some water and soak it the silly string should come off."

Katie wiped her eyes and nodded.

Then as Katie went off to do that, not bothering to ask whether she needed hot or cold water, figuring that cold water would work.

Mrs. Mayfield went on to scold Joy, and tell her why she shouldn't have done that. Joy spent the whole scolding session either ignoring every word that was told to her, or saying that she didn't have any control over it because she was insane, and then when she got desperate said, "It was Coral! She made me do it!"

Mrs. Mayfield had had it. Her eye was twitching her mouth was pinched, she was having a hard time reigning in her temper.

Katie walked in, wearing a blue t-shirt that said "Horses Rock" and on it was a picture of a rocking horse.

Coral had called it a baby shirt, but Katie loved it. Not the teasing, the shirt!

Joy smirked when she saw Katie's shirt, and opened her mouth to make a jab at the babyishness of it, but stopped, realizing she was already in deep trouble.

"Joy," said Mrs. Mayfield, "I believe you have something to say to Katie."

Joy, not well trained in the way of manners looked mystified, then asked, "You mean about her shirt?"

Mrs. Mayfield nodded, and tapped her toe on the ground, waiting.

"Katie, you have a very babyish shirt." She said it in all earnestness, as if she really thought that that was what she was supposed to be talking about.

Katie's jaw dropped, Coral who was right behind Katie began to laugh her head off, and Mrs. Mayfield grabbed Joy's arm and hissed in her ear, "Not that! You are supposed to say you are sorry for ruining her other shirt!"

"But I'm not!" Protested Joy. But, she was scared of Mrs. Mayfield, and said, "Katie. I, am so sorry for wrecking your white shirt you were wearing."

Katie, now over the shock of Joy's first "apology" waved it off, and said, "But if you do it again, I shall steal Erik's Punjab lasso and strangle you."

She knew everyone would think she was talking about the Erik in the play, although she was talking about Erik in the basement. She stifled a giggle, and got ready for play practice.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have two things to say, one, I am _so_ sorry for not updating in like. . .forever. And two, please please have mercy on me and don't steal Erik's Punjab and kill me!**

**Oops, I lied, I have _three_ things to say. I've finally read the book, which I _love_, and Raoul is _slightly_ better in it, but I hate that Erik died.**

**Anyway, I'll skedaddle, and let whatever readers I still have read this chapter!**

Erik wondered if he could sneak in and watch the rehearsal. Finally he decided to, and prayed once more to the God he seemed to be talking to more, even though he was still certain that God hated him, and would never love him.

_Please God, don't let anyone see me. Please!_

He sneaked out of the basement, over to the auditorium, he stepped inside, and was assaulted with lovely music. Not. He was assaulted with Coral's music.

He shuddered. Then brightened as a moment later Katie came onto the stage and began to sing her part.

He felt someone grab his arm, and jumped, "Ty, I thought you were sick!" She was a nice looking lady, but he didn't know if she was just nice looking, or actually nice. The lady chuckled, "You didn't need to dress for your part, but come on, get back here and review your lines!"

Oh, so she thought he was the guy playing the Phantom. He could do that.

Soon it was his part, and he began singing the part as if he had been born to sing it.

When he was finally able to _see_ Katie, he saw a look of adoration in her eyes. Was she in love with this _Ty_ person? Or in love with the voice she had just heard? He hoped it was the later rather than the former.

When the practice was over Katie caught his arm, "That was amazing Ty, I never knew you could sing like that! You sounded better than you did at auditions!"

With that she was gone, and he snuck back to his new lair.

**Katie's POV:**

"I'm telling you Karen, Ty did so amazing!" Katie was absolutely gushing over "Ty's" singing performance.

"And I'm telling you that Ty was in the boys dorm _sick_!" Karen insisted.

"He couldn't have been!"

"But he was, and I know because I was told to go in there and check on him. Mrs. Mayfield thinks that we might have an imposter in our midst."

Coral decided to come in at that very moment, "Have you girls heard about the _imposter_? He was pretending to be Erik during the play practice because Ty was sick."

It suddenly clicked for Katie.

"Yes I just heard about it. The imposter is better than Ty though." Katie said.

"I wonder if he's cuter?" Mused Coral, "Tell you what Katie, if the imposter comes back, one of us should rip his mask of, and see if he's cuter!"

"I don't know. Hey anyway girls, I need to go, see ya!" And with that Katie was off.

She ran to the basement, "Erik, Erik, are you in here?"

"Yes Katie, I'm here, shh." Came the response.

"I have a question for you."  
"Ask it then."

"Were you at the play practice today?" She hoped he would answer. Finally, after a long silence he did.

"Yes, I was."

"Did you get sent up on the stage to play The Phantom?"

"Yes I did."

Katie felt more at ease now, knowing that it had been Erik, and not some cold blooded person planning on murdering her, but she had to tell him something, "Look, Erik, you can't come again."

"Why not? I only wanted to hear you sing."

He turned those golden green eyes her way, sorrowful, like she was rejecting him.

"Mrs Mayfield knows that you're an imposter, and if you come again, Coral, she's the one who played Carlotta wants to rip your mask off to see if you're cuter than Ty. I don't want her to do that to you, so you can't come. I think you did a better job in the play then Ty did though. . ."

"So, you're not rejecting me, you're protecting me?"

"I'm trying too."

Erik put his arms around her, "Okay, I won't come then. But you did wonderful."

Dawn blushed, and hugged him back, "Now I have to go, before someone gets suspicious. See ya later Erik."

Erik waved mournfully as she left, "See ya Katie."

And with that his warmth and happiness had left the room.

**So, what'd you guys think? Good bad, could have been better? Please review, if I still have any readers out there!**

**Oh, and suggestions are welcome, though I may not be able to put them in. Well, that's all, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I know, shun the author! Please forgive me for taking so long. . . Again. I have Originalitis, which is the disease in which an author can write _only_ in his or her original works. **

**I have managed to force myself to work on this, for one chapter. I can't be sure how soon you'll be getting an update, but the more you review the faster I _should_ get a new chapter written!**

Erik sat in his lair playing his tiny keyboard, and wishing he could be at the rehearsal.

He hummed along to what he was playing, _Think of Me_, and had just began singing along, when the door opened.

He paused, and heard footsteps.

"Who's in here?"

He froze. That was _not_ Katie! That voice sounded older, more matured. His breath came a bit more quickly, and he glanced around for a place to hide.

"I heard music, a keyboard, who's in here? You realize you're not supposed to be in here right? It's time for lunch."

The footsteps came nearer, and nearer.

"I may have just been hearing things." The voice sounded doubtful.

_She doesn't really think she was just hearing things. If she thought that she wouldn't be coming nearer, and nearer to me._

The woman stepped out in front of him, and before he could think straight he slipped his Punjab around her neck, and pulled her close.

"You will say nothing of this, you will leave and not come back."

It was the kind looking lady that had been there at the rehearsal.

Gasping the woman raised her hands up to her throat and tried to pull the rope off from around her neck.

"I will call the police!"

"You will not leave then."

The lady was young, and she stared at him in shock, before she began laughing.

"Oh Ty, it's you. You had me worried for a second! Now let me go, and get on to lunch."

She smiled at him kindly, and he almost wished he _was _Ty!

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have to tie you up and gag you ma'am. I'm sorry."

It hurt when the woman looked at him with so much shock in her eyes, so he ended up blindfolding her too.

He heard the door creaking open, and froze. What it still wasn't Katie?

"Erik? Are you here? I've got something for you, we had chocolate cake!" It was Katie.

Erik sighed in relief. "Why are you telling me that you had chocolate cake?" He stepped away from the kind lady hoping Katie wouldn't see her, and force him to let her go.

"Because, I don't eat chocolate cake. Or brownies. I've been told that makes me somehow not a girl, but I still eat normal chocolate and go crazy about actors and singers, so I'm pretty sure I'm still a girl!"

She laughed, and handed him a styrofoam plate. On the plate was a large piece of cake.

"I figured you'd like it though."

She smiled up at him, so trusting, and he knew he couldn't do this! He sat the plate on the floor, and put himself on the floor next to it, covering his face.

"Erik?"

"I'm a terrible human being!" He spat out.

"No you're not! You've never done anything terrible to me anyway!"

Erik looked up at her, "I nearly strangled you, _twice, _I've nearly gotten you in trouble, and here I am endangering you, and making it to where you might have to leave the camp, simply for sneaking me a piece of cake. And the worst," He laughed bitterly, "The worst is yet to come."

He pointed her in the direction of the kind lady, and she followed it.

He heard her gasp, and knew she had seen the lady.

"Erik, why do you have Mrs. Mayfield tied up?"

Sniffing Erik gave a truthful response, "Because, she came in, and she wasn't you, and I got scared. I was sure she would turn me into the police, or make me take off my mask."

His shoulders slumped. He'd probably just ruined his friendship with Katie for forever.

"Well, we have to let her go." She gave him a disapproving look.

He nodded and untied Mrs. Mayfield, ungaged, and unblindfolded her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, just please, don't turn me into the police!"

"You're the intruder from a few days ago! You pretended to be Ty!" The lady reached into her pocket, and pulled out a cell phone.

Katie grabbed the lady's hand, "No no, Mrs. Mayfield, he came to watch, and you thought he was Ty. He was too scared to say he wasn't Ty, so he just went along with it. Please don't be mad at him, let him stay here, at least until camp is over, and don't tell anyone!"

Erik watched Mrs. Mayfield, as she thought it over.

"I want to see your face. I want to be sure that there isn't a known criminal here endangering my campers."

Erik covered his face and mask with both hands. He felt Katie's hand on his back, and heard her whisper,

"Don't worry Erik, I'll talk to her."

Erik lifted his head, and watched as Katie walked back over to Mrs Mayfield.

"Mrs. Mayfield, please, come over this way."

Mrs. Mayfield followed Katie to a corner, and Erik couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally, Mrs. Mayfield nodded, and the two females came back toward him.

"Erik, it's okay to take your mask off. We both know that you're not a criminal, and Mrs. Mayfield promised not to freak out." Katie came and stood next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

With a reluctant sigh, he removed the mask, showing Mrs. Mayfield his face, disfigured, and unlovable. Would she still let him stay? Or throw him out simply because of his face! 

**If you didn't hate me then, you hate me now.**


End file.
